A shielded connector assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,547, and includes a terminal block containing electrical contacts, a conductive back shell, a cable extending through a cable receiving opening of the back shell with corresponding conductors of the cables connected to corresponding contacts, and a strain relief for the cable contained in the back shell. The back shell is in two parts for ease in assembly over the cable and the strain relief. The back shell provides an electrical shield surrounding the conductors of the cable and the contacts.